Encounters and Revelations
by Becca86
Summary: Series of oneshots. They will be mainly about Sora and Riku and will always deal with deep feelings. do not read if you don't like yaoi


Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_Hey again! I decided to start a series of oneshots and this one's obviously the first. I decided to make the characters speak in English for some and in French for the others. But don't worry 'cause : 1) there won't be that much French sentences in here; 2) everything that's said in French is translated at the end of the story to prevent some lame online translator to, well, translate it and make no sense. Trust me, I tried and that was really horrible. (They're useful when it comes to simple sentences though) So, I hope you'll like this and have fun while reading it. D _

oooO-Jealousy is the solution-Oooo

The French lesson was as boring as ever. It was a wonder how there could be so many people wanting to learn the language, really. It was just plain boring. If it weren't for Riku choosing the class, Sora wouldn't be here. That silver-haired chicken didn't want to be alone so he blackmailed his best friend into following him here. What did he think he was? A kindergarten schoolboy? A damn smart one at that.

Anyway, the brunet was spacing out, as usual, when the mention of his name caught his attention.

"So, the mentioned pupils will have the honour of having a French student live at their houses for a few weeks. As for the –" the teacher began but the blue-eyed teen quickly lost interest in what he was saying and nudged the silver-haired chicken, also known as his best friend.

"Hey, Riku! What's this all about?" he whispered, frowning.

"Don't tell me you weren't listening again," Riku scolded him, looking clearly displeased. Really, he could be such a serious student. It was almost sickening sometimes. It was kind of helpful when the brunet had to prepare for upcoming tests though. "We're putting French students up for a few days."

"We, as in…" the blue-eyed teen began, uncertainty leaking from his soft voice.

"You and me and other guys from our class too. Don't you remember that paper we had to fill in?" the aquamarine-eyed boy whispered with a frown. "You dimwit, don't tell you've forgotten?"

"Of – Of course I didn't!" Sora defended himself, speaking a bit too loudly.

"Misters Iwatari and Miyano, if you're not interested in what I'm saying, you can leave and let the rest of this class listen," the teacher said curtly, glaring at the two boys.

"Sorry," they both muttered as they stared at their desks. The lesson went on but not without the two friends sending each other a few playful glares.

Sora and Riku knew each other since the beginning of their high school lives and to the detriment of most of their teachers, they got along pretty well. Riku was always serious and paid attention in class but Sora would chat with him and disturb his concentration. As a last resort, the teachers made them sit at each side of the classroom but when the entire class was annoyed with them passing notes to each other, they just decided to let them do as they pleased and hoped they both would graduate.

Now, one would wonder why Riku would put up with someone like Sora who wasn't the smartest, but not the dumbest either, nor the manliest guy in the entire school. It was simple. So simple no one thought of it. Riku liked him. Ever since that day when he found his brunet friend fighting against tough guys bothering a cute redhead from another class – a girl he remembered was called Kairi – he couldn't help but be attracted to him. He supposed that was one of those so called crushes and that it would just go with time. But wasn't two years a bit too long for a simple crush to disappear? So, he eventually accepted the fact that he was attracted to his best friend but promised himself to never let him know about it. They'd both be in deep shit if people learned they were an item, that is if Sora felt the same way. They'd just make their lives a living hell.

"But you know," the brunet began as they left their class to head back home. "I'm not that comfortable with the idea of letting a complete stranger live at my house. I'm not even sure they'd speak our language and if they don't, how am I supposed to understand French?!"

"Well, you're supposed to be learning it so they'll expect you to understand them. Besides, why did you fill in that document if you didn't want to put one of them up?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, you ask? Well, because the teacher almost threatened to sue us if we refused? Because I'm living comfortably so I don't really have a reason to not be able to let one of them live at my house?" the brunet offered with a pout. The worst thing was that he wasn't that far from the truth and Riku had to admit his friend was right.

"Yeah, our teacher can be an ass when he wants to," the older agreed with a shrug. "At least, we should think of it as a great experience and make the best of it."

"You're as excited as I am, aren't you?" Sora asked with a knowing smile. His friend only smiled sheepishly and kept walking towards their houses. "At least we're not living too far from each other."

"If we're lucky, maybe our guests will be great friends and want to spend time with each other."

"That'd be like a French copy of us!" the younger exclaimed excitedly with a big, goofy smile that his best friend couldn't help but find awfully cute.

"Yeah, right," Riku replied, seemingly uninterested in what the other was saying. The brunet didn't talk about it any more and chose to change the subject.

"By the way, Kairi told me this morning those big bullies bothering her were from the college next to our school. Seems like they're brothers or something. The one with the long hair wanted to go out with her but it seems like he didn't take no for a reply. What an ass," Sora explained, looking in front of him and barely dodging a street lamp.

"Luckily, Mister Hero was there to rescue her," the older teased his friend, elbowing him softly in the side.

"Come on, I wasn't the only one helping Kairi then!" the brunet laughed as he rubbed his ticklish side. "You just jumped into battle and kicked those guys' asses as hard as I did. Well, as I tried to, actually."

"I couldn't let such a small guy fight those three giants all by himself. You weren't really doing them any harm, you know," the aquamarine-eyed teen sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, why were you talking about them? Any reason?"

"Oh, that's right! They were expelled from their school because they were too troublesome. I heard they did the same thing to another girl at their college but it seems like she was a real fury. Heard they all ended up in hospital for a few days or something," the blue-eyed boy told his friend, clearly not worrying about the guys' conditions.

"Serves them right," Riku commented. "We've arrived to my house. Want to come in for a bit?"

"I don't know. I have homework and mom doesn't know I'm here so-" Sora began.

"Ever heard of that great thing called a phone? Or the other one called procrastination?"

The brunet just stared blankly at his friend, not saying a word for a long while. "Meanie," he just stated before he walked towards the silver-haired teen's house, said boy following close behind.

oooOOOooo

"So, there will be a French teen with us for a while? That's nice! I wonder what French boys look like," Ayano, Sora's mother, wondered aloud during dinner.

"They probably look just like us," Sora deadpanned before he kept eating his pasta.

"They're not that handsome, mom, so you shouldn't expect to have some hottie with us," Selphie, another brunette from the blue-eyed teen's family, stated.

"Selphie, how many times have I told you that what matters is people's hearts?" their mother warned the brunette. "Appearances can deceive you, you know!"

"So cheesy," the girl muttered, careful to not let Ayano hear her.

"Mom's right, Selphie. If you keep calling others ugly, you'll turn into an ugly girl yourself," Sora teased with a blank face. That was something that annoyed his little sister to no end and he knew it full well.

"How can such a cute girl like me become ugly?" the brunette retorted with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking about your face. It's your character that's ugly and it's enough to make guys run away from you," her brother stated.

Selphie opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. "Mom! Sora's being mean to me!"

"Sora, stop bothering your little sister. You should be nice to her," Ayano said lightly, not really trying to stop her children's fight herself. If she did every time these two were bickering, she'd be dead from exhaustion already.

"'Cause she's so lovely," the blue-eyed boy muttered between gritted teeth. Selphie was only two years younger than him but she was still a pest. Heck, when would she stop being so annoying? She should be past that age already.

"When will this student arrive?" the woman asked, trying to lighten the mood that suddenly filled the room.

"Riku said we have to pick them up at school tomorrow evening. About twenty o'clock, I think. By the way, I'll be at his place after school so that I'm not late for the appointment with those guys," Sora told his mother.

And just like that, another day passed and Sora was at Riku's house, waiting for their guests' arrival along with another one of their friends, Cloud, who would be graduating at the end of the school year.

"Hey, how come one of them's going to your house?" Sora asked bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

Calmly, and almost condescendingly, the blond boy looked down at his much smaller companion. "There were not enough people in your class so I offered to put one of them up."

"Argh, stop looking at me like that!" the brunet exclaimed, hitting Cloud on the arm but not really hurting him. It wasn't like he wanted to anyway.

"Like what?" the older boy asked with a mischievous smile. A smile that clearly said he was up to no good.

Sora knew that smirk. "Like – Like I'm not worth talking to someone as stuck-up as you," he retorted with a frown.

Cloud blinked a few times. "So I'm stuck-up, now?" he asked with a smirk, which made Sora gulp.

"Hey, hey, don't fight in my bedroom, will you? I don't want blood on my stuff, thank you very much," Riku told the two as he entered said room, carrying glasses and a bottle of soda.

"Damn, you just ruined the mood," Cloud said, faking to be complaining.

"Mood? What mood?" Sora asked, suspicious.

"I was so going to give you one of those mind-blowing kisses, with tongue included and all," the blond teased as he took Sora's face in his hands. "Ah, who cares that Riku sees us. I don't want to hide my love for you, darling," he added as he bent over, his face a few millimetres away from the brunet's. However, a small hand was smacked on his face to keep it at bay.

"What do you think you are doing, you freak!" the blue-eyed teen exclaimed, a dark blush quickly spreading on his face and down to his neck. "Go away!"

"Cloud, stop teasing him," Riku warned in a not so kind tone of voice that surprised both Cloud and Sora. The silver-haired teen sat on the floor with his two friends and made to pour them a glass of soda.

The blond wanted to say something about it but chose not to. Riku might be smaller than him, he could be pretty strong when he wanted to, especially when Sora was involved. But he was just joking, dammit! He knew there was something fishy between those two. There had to be.

"Okay," the brunet began timidly. "When do we leave?" He just wanted the two other boys to stop looking like they were ready to jump down the other's throat. That was funny when they were playing but it was down right creepy right now.

"In a few minutes," the aquamarine-eyed teen answered curtly. His younger friend pouted, not really liking the tone he was using to talk to him but Riku shrugged it off. He knew Sora wouldn't hold it against him.

When they all finished they drinks, the three friends headed for their school and waited patiently until the bus arrived. Actually, they made it just in time. The vehicle approached the building's main gates and parked in front of the waiting crowd. The doors to the bus opened and students eagerly got off it.

"J'ai les fesses en compote!" one of the students exclaimed with a loud yawn. He turned to a handsome, brown-haired boy.

"J'aurais pu me passer de ce commentaire," he replied with a scowl. (1)

"What the hell are they talking about?" Sora asked Riku, watching curiously as many other people got off the bus.

"I'm sure it has to do with a butt and compote," the silver-haired boy replied, looking as lost as his best friend.

"Those guys are so weird," the brunet whispered.

"Alright class, listen now," their French teacher called with a wide wave of his hand to catch the pupils' attention. "I'll give you a document with your guest's information on it. There's a picture so you can recognize the person you're paired up with. Miss Gainsborough will hand them to you. She'll call your names so listen carefully."

He then turned towards the French students. "Bienvenue à vous. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop long. Comme je l'expliquais à nos étudiants, nous allons vous distribuer des fiches avec les informations et la photo de votre hôte."

"C'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Approchez-vous et ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter," Mister Labarre said with a severe look towards the now excited pupils. (2)

Meanwhile, Cloud, Riku and Sora had the documents about their guests and were already searching for them.

"I'm paired up with Fur boy," Cloud stated as he quickly pointed at the brunet who was talking with his friend a while earlier. He was wearing a long, black coat rimmed with white, fake fur. His tight, leather pants left nothing to the imagination, just like his cream turtleneck. All in all, he was really handsome but Sora couldn't take his eyes off that furry thing covering him. French fashion was just as weird as the people living in that country.

"Oh, look at that! I'm with that Compote and Butt guy," Riku stated as he pointed at the blond guy who was a friend of Fur boy, as Cloud liked to call him. Butt guy had blonde hair, the front strands standing on their ends and had a big tattoo on his cheek, making him look really funny. His outfit didn't help either. He was wearing red shorts with a blue jacket over a white T-shirt. No doubt he was into sports, seeing as he was constantly fidgeting and acting like he was boxing against an invisible opponent.

"I'm with Buffalo Bill," Sora muttered, his gaze falling on a boy dressed like a cowboy, from the hat to the boots. His long, brown, wavy hair was pulled into a low ponytail and from what Sora could see, the guy was a flirt. What was he saying that made those girls blush like that?

"Does everyone have their new friends' pictures?" the teacher asked. When everyone replied with a not so enthusiastic "Yeah", he nodded and motioned for the teens to go find their 'friend'.

"Do you think he'll mind if we accidentally forget them here?" Sora asked Cloud, who let out a soft chuckle.

"The teacher will probably make your life a living hell, that's all," the blond replied with a sincere smile that freaked the younger out.

After a while, most of their classmates were already heading back home with their guests and the last ones left where the three friends and the remaining French students. They just stared at one another for a long while, trying to gather as many information as possible before they eventually introduced themselves.

"You must be, Riku. I am Zell," the blond said with a lousy accent. He held his hand out to the silver-haired boy. "Good to meet you."

"Same here, Zell," Riku politely replied as they shook hands, which seemed to please Butt boy.

"I'm Squall Leonhart," the brunet with a scarred face quickly introduced himself with a quick nod. Cloud did the same, not knowing what to say and thinking that anything could anger the French guy standing in front of him. And since he couldn't look him in the eyes, he chose to stare at Squall's belts around his waist. Why were there three of them? Wasn't one enough?

"Hello, I'm Sora," the blue-eyed teen said with what he hoped was a cheerful voice. He held a hand out to Buffalo kid and waited for a reaction. The last stranger looked at him from head to toes before he looked at the younger in the eyes again. And without warning, he hugged Sora who stiffened at the sudden action.

"Hello, cute thing," the last boy said with a charming smile. "I'm Irvine Kineas," he added when he let go of Sora.

"Err, okay," the brunet replied, his eyes widening when he saw Irvine wink at him. What the hell?!

"Don't mind him. He's a weird guy who does weird things," Squall explained to a shocked Cloud and an angry looking Riku. "Not to mention he's beyond stupid too."

"Héla, ne va pas croire que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire!" Irvine exclaimed, annoyed. His only reply was a smirk from Fur boy. (3)

"We should head home. You guys must be tired from the trip," Riku intervened curtly, already turning to leave. Sora watched him curiously and caught up to him immediately, not even bothering to make sure the strangers were following them.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" the brunet asked in a low whisper, frowning. "He was just trying to be friendly."

"Sora, he hugged you. How can it only be friendly? He's a guy, for God's sake!" the silver-haired boy replied, not even trying to be quiet. So what if they heard him? At least, maybe that cowboy wannabe would keep his hands to himself then.

"How should I know? Maybe French guys just like to hug one another," the blue-eyed boy retorted, pouting soon after. "I know he might be a flirt but come on! I'm a guy, Riku."

"Yeah, so just because you're a boy he won't try to do something to you," the older insisted, as stubborn as ever.

"You talking from experience?" the younger snapped, now annoyed. He heaved a long sigh and scratched his head. "Listen, I'm a big boy now so if he tries anything, I'll just beat him to a pulp, okay?"

"With those skinny arms of yours?" Riku asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. He really didn't trust that Irvine guy, he couldn't help it.

"Well, it's not like I have another choice. I have a little sister I need to protect from perverts like him," the blue-eyed boy stated nonchalantly, acting as if he wasn't meaning it when, deep inside, it was the contrary.

"Yeah, even a pest like her needs to be protected," the aquamarine-eyed teen joked with a wide grin mirrored by his best friend.

"Hey, it's rude to leave us behind like that!" Irvine whined as he tried to catch up to the two boys. "That's not nice at all."

"We do it all the time here so we didn't realize. Sorry," Riku lied easily with a fake smile. Irvine bought it but Sora didn't. What kind of best friend wouldn't know when their buddy is lying? Irvine and Riku fell into a light conversation while the younger brunet kept walking silently by their sides, thinking about his best friend's words.

oooOOOooo

They didn't go anywhere that evening, figuring their guests were too tired. So the rest of the day was uneventful and it ended pretty quickly. Thankfully, they didn't have school the next day so Buffalo Bill and his friends could sleep as long as they wanted. Sora, though, was up at nine o'clock sharp and ready for a new day. He went downstairs to eat breakfast, greeting his mother as he did so.

"Good morning, honey," Ayano told her son with a soft smile. She herself just woke up and was drinking coffee, the newspaper in hands. "How are you?"

"Well, good?" the brunet offered, not sure if this was the answer his mother was expecting. What did she mean by that? Couldn't she see he was okay?

"How are things going with the cute, French guy?" she added, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

Sora froze while taking the bottle of milk out of the fridge. So that was what she meant... "Good?"

"I believe you're old enough to know other words than 'good', Sora," she reprimanded him softly. She was getting impatient, right.

"What do you want me to say? I've barely talked to him, let alone tried to know him. He's exhausted. I don't think he'd have wanted to spend the whole night chatting with me and trying to know me better," the teen deadpanned as he pushed the fridge door to close it.

"Really? That is so sad," Ayano replied with a shake of her head. "Anyway, he seems like a good boy. Be nice to him, okay?"

"What am I? A monster?" Sora asked, taking a seat across from his mother at the kitchen table. "As long as he doesn't try anything on Selphie, he's an okay guy."

"Why would he do that?" Ayano questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"That guy is obviously a flirt. I've seen him with those French girls. They were all blushing and whatnot. I bet he was saying obscenities or something like that," the blue-eyed boy stated casually. "Anyway, I'll be at Riku's for the most part of the day," Sora said, not really asking his mother for permission. As long as Riku was mentioned, she didn't mind him leaving even for a few days. She trusted his best friend that much.

"Alright. I'll send Irvine when he wakes up. He'll surely want to see his classmates," the woman informed her son, turning her attention back to the newspaper now that the conversation seemed to be over.

Sora simply nodded and went in the bathroom to take his shower and do the usual things any person would do after they just woke up. He then returned in his bedroom to take his cellphone, trying to not make a sound as Irvine was still sleeping. Well, Sora thought he was still sleeping.

"Bonjour, Sora," the French brunet said softly, his charming smile in place even though he just woke up. He sat up and the sheets fell around his waist. Sora stared at the teen's abdomen, where the soft fabric barely covered his -

"Wha-" Sora exclaimed as he spun around quickly, his back turned towards Irvine. "Why are you sleeping like that?!" he added, not even daring to say the word even if it wasn't vulgar or anything.

"Why I'm naked? Well, because I like it?" the other offered, his smile faltering for a short while.

"My sister tends to barge in my room, you know. What if she sees you?" the blue-eyed teen asked, eventually facing Irvine again. His face felt hot and he was sure it was a deep shade of red by now but he didn't care.

"Well, I guess she'd have a good peek at my sexy body," the long-haired boy replied casually, stretching lazily. "Anyway, how come you're up so early? Are you going somewhere?"

Sora was about to tell him to mind his own business when he remembered he had to take care of him, somehow.

"I'm heading for Riku's house. Want to come?" he asked, not refraining himself from sighing heavily. Oh well.

"Sure, why not?" the other replied as he got out of bed, showing his body for the whole world to see, Sora included.

"I - I'll wait for you downstairs!" the brunet exclaimed as he tried to find the door while keeping his eyes closed. It turned out to be a difficult task but with the other boy's directions, it was much easier. Once Sora was safe, he opened his eyes, his blush still on his face. What was Irvine thinking? It was almost as if he were flirting with him. Maybe that was the case. But they were both boys. Sora knew that for a fact. So, why wasn't he completely disliking it? He decided he'd ponder on that later when his mind was at ease. For now, the picture of Irvine's body was still too fresh in his mind to let him think straight. Or walk straight for that matter. And why was he using that word so much?

"It doesn't mean anything!" he suddenly exclaimed as he went down the stairs, making his mother jump. He threw her an apologetic look before he headed for the living room and plopped down on the sofa with a frown on his face. He just couldn't tell his mother about this. There was no way he'd tell her that, she'd only tease him. That or she'd get suspicious and probably ask questions he wasn't sure he wanted to hear right now. It was best to wait until he was at Riku's to talk about it with Cloud. He knew about the blond's preferences and was sure he could ask him for advices. He didn't know what he needed to hear exactly, but he figured Cloud would know. There was no way he'd tell Riku any of his thoughts. He was too afraid the silver-haired boy would freak out and cut all ties. That was something he didn't want to happen. He wanted to stay by Riku's side forever.

Okay, that came out wrong.

"I'm ready, mon coeur. Let's go," Irvine said from his place behind the sofa. (4)

The smaller brunet stood up and walked towards the front door. They turned in a street on their right and a few minutes later, they were in front of Riku's house.

"Hey, Sora!" they heard someone call. Both brunets lifted their heads up and saw Cloud coming their way, Squall and his furry thing called a coat close behind.

"Salut, vieux! Bien dormi?" Irvine asked his friend with a friendly smile. The other boy simply shrugged, clearly annoyed by the other guy.

"Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas trop dormi. On a pas mal parlé," Squall replied as he threw a quick glance at his blond host who was talking animatedly with the blue-eyed teen.

"Parlé, hein?" the other French boy asked with a knowing smile, following the scarred-faced teen's gaze. (5)

"What are you guys doing?" Cloud called them from the doorstep, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We're coming. Chill out," Irvine told the blond as he patted his shoulder, which earned him a fierce glare. His hand came back to rest by his side immediately.

oooOOOooo

It happened that Zell and Riku were getting along pretty well, as strange as his friends thought it was. The blond had difficulties talking properly but all in all, they all managed to understand what he wanted to say. Riku would help Zell often or correct him whenever he made a mistake and the blond would just laugh nervously and try again.

"You could be a good learner, you know," Zell said with a bright smile that faltered when he noticed the other boys looking at him curiously. Squall shook his head slowly, a small smile on his lips. The blond then knew he'd just made a mistake. Again.

"A learner?" Riku repeated slowly, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Yeah, you know, someone who helps others learn things," the French blond explained.

"You mean 'a teacher'," Sora intervened with a blank expression.

"I knew that word! Why did I fail again?!" Zell exclaimed.

"Why did you make a mistake again," Riku corrected before he took a sip of his tea. The blond looked miserable. "It's okay, Zell. You just need more time before your English gets better."

The boys began to talk about Zell's poor grades in high school while Sora pouted. If things didn't change and they all stayed in his best friend's bedroom, he'd never get to talk to Cloud in private. He had to find a solution but in the end, he wouldn't need to. Cloud stood up and headed for the door, his hands in his pockets. The brunet shot to his feet and followed him outside of the room.

"Hey, Cloud, wait a minute!" the younger called as he caught up with the blond, who raised a curious eyebrow.

"Can't it wait? I need to use the bathroom," the older boy stated, walking over to the door leading to said place.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sora mumbled nervously, leaning against the wall and waiting for the older boy in the corridor. A few seconds later, Cloud told him to come inside the bathroom, which he did immediately.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Cloud asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He looked at Sora expectantly and waited for him to answer.

The brunet thought for a while, wondering if he could tell his friend about his worries without mentioning Irvine. He didn't want Cloud to get the wrong idea. "Well, I was wondering how you found out you liked guys better than girls." Sora cringed after he finished his sentence, realising how straightforward it sounded. At least, he wouldn't have to explain himself.

The blond's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" the older couldn't help but ask. That really was a bolt out of the blue.

"I kind of hoped you wouldn't want to know," the brunet admitted, staring at his feet. He felt his face blushing once again and cursed himself for being such a girl. It was no wonder Irvine was hitting on him. Seeing as Cloud didn't reply, the younger understood he'd have to give a reason. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone, okay?" Once the blond gave a quick nod, he continued. "Well, I think Irvine's interested in me. Besides, this morning, I was really surprised when I saw him naked in my bedroom and I kind of ran away like a scared little girl. The worst thing is that I can't get that damn memory out of my head just yet."

Silence.

"Is it a good memory?" Cloud asked with a mischievous smile.

"Cloud, I'm being serious here!" the younger retorted with a frown.

"So am I," the other replied, folding his arms across his chest. "So?"

"Well, I think it is. I mean, I wasn't really disgusted but it could be because it wasn't like he had something I've never seen before," the younger said truthfully, shrugging. "How can I know if there's something wrong with me?"

"Sora, nothing's wrong with you," the older sighed, closing his eyes. "You told me yourself there was nothing appalling about me going out with other men. Why would it be different with you?" When his question was met with silence, he heaved a short sigh of relief, knowing his friend got the message. "Listen, I can't help you figure out if you like guys or not. However, there is someone I know who could help you," the blond stated, trying his best not to smirk.

"Really? Who is it?" Sora asked enthusiastically, visibly glad someone could help him.

"Riku."

Once again, there was silence.

"No way! I don't – I don't even know if he'll accept me if I were… If I were," the younger stuttered.

"Gay," Cloud finished for him. "Come on, Riku's not a monster. He's still talking to me, you know."

"So you told him?" Sora asked, stunned.

"Of course, I did. He's my friend and I don't want to hide anything from him," Cloud said wisely, staring at the brunet straight in the eyes. "And you shouldn't be afraid of talking about this with him if you consider him your friend too. You guys are even closer than I am with each of you, so if our relationship hasn't changed after you learned I'm gay, nothing will change between you two either if you also are," he stated. When Sora only stared at the floor and bit his bottom lip nervously, Cloud stood and gave him a comforting hug. "Riku won't leave you, I promise. Hey, maybe he'll even be glad you're gay," the blond joked to cheer his friend up.

"I'm not even sure yet," the brunet said with a pout, burying his face into the older's chest.

"You don't seem to mind me hugging you so I guess this can answer your question, even if only partly," Cloud teased. He let go of the brunet and patted his head playfully. "We should go back."

oooOOOooo

"What was it again?" Riku asked, leaning his elbows on his knees to get closer to Irvine and hear what he just said better.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie demoiselle comme toi fait toute seule ici?" the French brunet repeated with a sly smile. (6)

"That must be the worst pick-up line I've ever heard," Squall commented bluntly, grabbing his glass of water and lifting it to his mouth.

"Yet, it works," Irvine retorted with a proud smile. "Girls like to hear boys say they're pretty."

"I wouldn't trust you if I were in their places. You'd go after anything that has boobs," the scarred-faced boy deadpanned. Riku tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably.

"Aw, Squall, why are you being so mean to me? You know I'm not one to refuse people's love. That would be cruel," the brunet whined, faking to be hurt by his friend's words.

"Because playing with their feelings is so much nicer," Squall kept criticising. Riku and Zell could feel the air suddenly becoming tense.

"Says the one who can't find himself a lover," the other said. "Get one and then come say that to me again."

"Ok, là tu dépasses les bornes," the grey-eyed boy snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "Tu veux peut-être que je leur raconte les sales coups que tu t'amuses à faire aux gars du genre de Sora? Tiens en parlant de lui, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas déjà dans ton-" (7)

"Hey, what's all that noise about?" Cloud asked as he entered Riku's bedroom, Sora following close behind. All looks turned towards said brunet, who hid behind his blond friend, nervous. "My, we leave for a few minutes and you guys start to fight. What are you? Kids?"

"What were you two doing?" Riku almost interrupted him, trying to change the subject. His eyes widened when Cloud slipped an arm around his best friend's waist and held him close to him.

"We were having a hot make-out session in your bathroom," Cloud teased, smirking. He knew Riku hated it when he teased him like that but it was too funny watching him fume from jealousy while Sora simply looked between them, oblivious. Heck, even Cloud didn't understand how he didn't notice this earlier.

"Way to go, blondie!" Irvine exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air.

"Don't you dare call me that again," Cloud warned the excited boy.

"Oh, please do. It'll do us all a great favour if you were to mysteriously disappear," Squall told Irvine with a glare. He then stared at Cloud, who blinked a few times. "I was just joking. Don't look at me like that," the brunet added, shaking his head slowly.

"I- I know that!" the blond tried to defend himself, plopping down next to Zell. Sora looked all around him and saw a small space between Irvine and Riku where he decided to sit.

"So, did you have fun with your friend, mon coeur?" Irvine asked, sending Sora a charming smile that made him blush profusely. (8)

"No-Not really. He was just joking," the younger brunet replied shyly, suddenly finding his feet really interesting.

"I see. Then, I still have a chance," the boy with the cowboy hat said quietly, staring at the blue-eyed teen. Unfortunately, Riku heard it and of course, he wasn't all that pleased.

"No way!" he exclaimed, standing up and clenching his fists.

"Riku, what's-" Sora began, looking nervously at his pissed best friend. He couldn't recall the last time the silver-haired teen looked so angry.

"Don't mess with him," Riku ordered, glaring at Irvine who only smiled mischievously.

"Now, it seems like you understood what we were saying earlier," the long-haired teen said, his gaze never leaving the aquamarine-eyed teen's. Riku just muttered something under his breath and caught Sora's arm to drag him out of his bedroom.

"Why do I always go for the taken ones?" Irvine sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because you find things funnier that way?" Squall offered with a shrug.

"Of course not!" the other brunet retorted with a frown.

"They're not together. Yet," Cloud replied, heaving a long sigh. "I think Riku likes him but I'm not too sure."

"Even after that scene?" the scarred-faced teen asked with a raised eyebrow. "You guys are so slow. It's obvious Riku likes him. He was almost killing anyone who came too close to Sora with one single look. Either he likes him or he's a bit too possessive, which only lovers can be."

"Do you think so?" Cloud asked. "Anyway, I just hope they're okay right now."

oooOOOooo

"Riku, slow down! You're walking too fast for me!" Sora exclaimed, his cheeks already turning a healthy shade of red. When his friend eventually decided to stop, he bent forward, hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing," the other replied a bit too quickly, which only made the brunet more suspicious.

"Yeah, right. You talk harshly to Cloud because of mere jokes he makes and you just yelled at Irvine because he was pretending to be coming on to me. There has to be something," the younger insisted, eventually folding his arms across his chest when he was breathing less fast.

"Wha- Come on, Sora! He wasn't joking, for God's sake!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed, throwing up his hands in irritation.

"See! You're doing it again! Dammit, Riku, just tell me what's wrong!" the blue-eyed boy said, raising his voice too.

"You're just avoiding the subject!"

"So are you!"

"Alright, you want to know? Fine, I'll tell you," the silver-haired boy told Sora curtly, turning so that his back was facing his best friend. "They annoy me, flirting with you like that. That's just something I can't stand at all. So I get angry and yell at them to back off."

"Are you… Homophobic?" Sora asked cautiously.

Riku's left eye twitched and he spun around, frowning. "Of course not, you idiot! In case you've forgotten, I'm still talking to Cloud and I consider him a great friend, even if he can be an ass sometimes."

"You don't have to be so mean, you know. It's not nice to call me an idiot," the blue-eyed teen whispered, pouting soon after. Here came that cute expression again.

"You're not exactly the smartest kid around here. Yet, I can't help but like you," Riku answered with a warm smile on his lips.

"Of course you do. I'm your best friend," the smaller said with a small smile.

The words took the older aback, even though he knew he should have expected them. "No, what I mean is that I really…" he trailed off, gazing at the other's big, blue eyes into which he could look all day long. Sora was still waiting for the rest of what he had to say but the words just wouldn't get out. What should he do now?

"Riku, are you okay?" the brunet asked, worried.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything," the older teen eventually replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. They kept walking, not really knowing where they were going but not caring at the moment. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Actually, Cloud and I were talking earlier, not making out," Sora began, his cheeks already turning a slight shade of pink. He bit his bottom lip in a vain attempt to calm down.

"Really? What were you guys talking about?" Riku asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when he noticed how nervous his friend was. Since when was Sora nervous around him?

"Well, that's… Err, I was asking him about something but he wouldn't give me any reply and just told me to ask you," the younger explained lamely.

Riku heaved a sigh. "Just tell me what it was, already. You know I'm not too patient."

"I just wanted to know how – How I can find out if I like guys," the younger replied, whispering the last word.

Riku heard everything quite clearly. "Excuse me?"

"I – I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I won't talk about it again," the blue-eyed boy immediately apologized, staring at the ground. "I don't even know why I should ask you that."

"My, you really aren't the smartest, Sora," Riku made known, smirking. Now, these were great news.

"Yeah, I know. It's supposed to be better if a guy likes a girl, right?"

Riku blinked a few times. "I wasn't talking about that." He thought for a short while before he heaved a sigh. "I'm glad you asked me, Sora."

"Really?" the other asked, tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to know why?" Riku asked, his smirk still firmly in place. When Sora nodded, he took a deep breath and bent forward.

Sora didn't realise what was happening until soft, tender lips covered his own. He felt Riku's hands coming to rest on his hips to pull him closer to his friend, which he did gratefully. The blue-eyed boy gasped when he felt the tip of the silver-haired teen's tongue on his bottom lip and the older took advantage of this to slip the wet muscle past the parted lips. The odd sensation of something that wasn't his moving in his own mouth was a bit disturbing for Sora at first but he quickly got used to it and eventually joined his friend – or could he consider Riku a lover now? – in the slow dance their tongues were making. They broke the kiss when air was needed and stared at each other for a long while, not saying a single word. Until…

"Wha- What was that for?" the younger asked even though he knew the answer full well.

"You really are a dimwit, after all," Riku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey! I'm not!" Sora protested with a pout.

"Yeah, sure," the older replied, taking his friend's hand in his own. "Let's go back now," he added as he began to walk. Sora followed silently, staring at their joined hands and wondering why Riku's was so much bigger than his. He was only a year older! "And about Irvine, you can't let him come on to you from now on."

"Huh?" the other asked, blinking rapidly. He wasn't really paying attention.

"We're together now so you can't let other guys flirt with you," the silver-haired boy stated with a quick nod, as if agreeing with himself. That was Riku for you.

"Hey, don't decided things on your own!" the brunet exclaimed, coming to walk beside Riku. "I won't always agree with you, you know. I do have opinions too."

"Do you agree with me on this?" the aquamarine-eyed boy asked, uncertainty clear in his slightly shaky voice. He turned his head towards the younger to see him beaming at him.

"Of course I do," the blue-eyed teen replied.

oooOOOooo

"So, that's when we part."

The weeks went by and it was already time for the French students to go back to France. Sora had a hard time deciding whether he was glad or sad Irvine was leaving and he eventually chose the latter. Sure, the brunet boy was a real pain but he wasn't such a bad guy when you eventually learned to know him better. He just liked to tease people. A lot. It seemed like teasing Riku was his favourite game since the relationship between the two best friends was made official, and Sora was always involved when it came to making the silver-haired teen pissed. Luckily, that wasn't enough to break them apart, as Squall often stated. The scarred-faced boy had given his address to Cloud and the two promised to see each other again as soon as possible. No one knew if that promise would actually be kept but they all sure hoped it would. Cloud had learned Squall wanted to become a model and it just so happened the blond dreamed of being a photographer. If they both reached their goal, then seeing each other wouldn't be difficult.

"I'm afraid so," Irvine replied after a short moment of silence. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and that made Sora smile. Since when was Irvine the kind of guy who could be nervous? He sure was full of surprises. "But don't worry. Once I open my own ranch and make lots of money, I'll pay you guys a visit."

"I hope you will," the blue-eyed teen enthusiastically replied, beaming at the taller brunet.

"Dépêchez-vous, on part bientôt!" the French teacher exclaimed, waving at his students and motioning them to get inside the bus. (9)

"Ugh, not that thing again…" Squall muttered with a dark glare that could have set the vehicle on fire if that was possible.

"Je vais encore avoir le cul en compote," Zell mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. (10)

"Hey, did you ask him what that meant?" Sora whispered to Riku, confused once gain by Zell's words.

"I totally forgot," the silver-haired teen admitted, also lost. They both shrugged their shoulders and figured they'd ask their teacher about it.

"We'll miss you, guys," Zell said as he gave each of them a bone-crushing hug.

"Same here, Zell," Riku replied, patting the blond's shoulder. "I bet your teacher will be proud of you when he realizes how much progress you've made learning the language."

"You bet!" the blond replied excitedly, grinning.

"I think we should go, now. Mister Labarre is glaring at us," Squall stated calmly as if it were nothing.

"Have a nice trip!" Sora exclaimed joyfully, waving at them.

"You brat," Irvine and Squall muttered and the poor blue-eyed boy didn't even know why they seemed so gloomy all of a sudden. Well, ridding in a bus wasn't exactly that great after all. A few minutes later, the bus drove away, taking its occupants back to their houses in France.

"Finally! Irvine won't bother us any more. Just knowing it feels so great!" Riku exclaimed joyfully, draping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"That was so mean," the brunet retorted with a cute pout. "He's not such a bad guy, you know."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Riku," Cloud said with a small chuckle. "I'd be mad if he tried anything on Sq- I mean on the one I like," he said, barely correcting himself on time.

"Let me guess. His name begins with "S" and ends with "quall"," Sora teased, giving his blond friend a big, goofy smile. (11)

"Yeah, right," Cloud muttered as he suddenly walked faster. The two lovers exchanged a knowing look and smirked.

"It's okay, Cloud! We'll help you guys when we go to France in a few months," Riku said seemingly nonchalantly.

Both Cloud and Sora froze and turned towards him.

"Huh?"

It seemed like they would see their new friends sooner than they thought…

oooOThe endOooo

Translations :

1-Small dialogue between Squall and Zell when they get off the bus:

"My butt's numb!" one of the students exclaimed with a loud yawn. He turned to a handsome, brown-haired boy.

(actually, that's only the meaning of what he says. The French idiom means that he sat for too long and now, he almost can't feel his butt any more. I don't really know if there's an English idiom that has the same meaning.)

"I didn't need to know," he replied with a scowl.

2-The teachers' speeches

He then turned towards the French students. "Welcome everyone. I hope the trip wasn't too long for you. As I was explaining to our students, we'll give you documents about your hosts in which you'll also find a picture of them."

"I'll hand them to you. Come over here and listen carefully. I don't want to repeat myself," Mister Labarre said with a severe look towards the now excited pupils.

3-Irvine's pissed because Squall is saying bad things about him

"Hey, don't believe I didn't understand what you just said!" Irvine exclaimed, annoyed. His only reply was a smirk from Fur boy.

4-Irvine's greeting Sora a bit too familiarly

"I'm ready, sweetheart. Let's go," Irvine said from his place behind the sofa.

5-Squall and Irvine have a short discussion before going to Riku's house

"Hey, pal! Did you sleep well?" Irvine asked his friend with a friendly smile. The other boy simply shrugged, clearly annoyed by the other guy.

"Let's say I didn't sleep that much. We chatted quite a lot," Squall replied as he threw a quick glance at his blond host who was talking animatedly with the blue-eyed teen.

"Chatted, eh?" the other French boy asked with a knowing smile, following the scarred-faced teen's gaze.

6-Irvine tries to make Riku learn some lame French pick-up line

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" the French brunet repeated with a sly smile.

7-Squall's pissed now

"Alright, you just stepped out of line," the grey-eyed boy snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe you want me to tell them what you like to do to guys like Sora? Hey, speaking of him, it's surprising you didn't already have him in your -"

8-Irvine can't help but flirt with Sora, even after Squall's outburst

"So, did you have fun with your friend, sweetheart?" Irvine asked, sending Sora a charming smile that made him blush profusely.

9-Time to leave for the French guys

"Hurry up, we're leaving soon!" the French teacher exclaimed, waving at his students and motioning them to get inside the bus.

10-Zell, the Butt and Compote guy, the return

"I'll have a numb butt again," Zell mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

11-Actually, that was inspired (if not "copied") by the anime series Ebichu. She loves that little game in which you have to guess the word she's thinking about and she just loves to choose "manko" just as much. XD (she's perverted but I still find her cute) In case any of you wants to watch it, know that it's not for children even though the characters look adorable. :x

_I can be considered a Compote and Butt girl since I'm always complaining about my poor, numb butt after long classes spent sitting on uncomfortable chairs in college. XD (really, I swear I'll just bring a cushion one of these days!)_


End file.
